


Best Kept Secret [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, F/M, M/M, Secrets, Tony and Natasha...Friends?, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	Best Kept Secret [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Kept Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613489) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



A lovely story and a smol break from super intense erotic tension! 

[Best Kept Secret, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Best-Kept-Secret-id1214541-id75301742?country=us)


End file.
